Rompou
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Pensar una y otra y otra vez solo le provoca un mal control a la hora de contrarrestar una bola que venga con la curva un tanto cerrada y que si bien puede batear sin problema alguno, no lo logra a causa de esa meditación absurda que no lo lleva a nada.


**R**_ompo__**u**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Pensar una y otra y otra vez solo le provoca un mal control a la hora de contrarrestar una bola que venga con la curva un tanto cerrada y que si bien puede batear sin problema alguno, no lo logra a causa de esa meditación absurda que no lo lleva a nada.

Ha estado perdido por más de 45 minutos tratando de entender en qué radica la seguridad de Tajima, aquella que le permite el poder mandar a volar cualquier lanzamiento sin dificultad alguna.

Por más que le da vueltas al asunto no logra comprenderlo.

Pero lo que no sabe Azusa es que a Yuuichirou no hay que entenderlo si no _admirarlo_, sí, justo lo que hacen los demás miembros del equipo.

Es como dijera Oscar Wilde en alguna ocasión: '_Las mujeres han sido hechas para ser amadas y no comprendidas_'; y si bien Tajima está lejos de ser una chica, aplica bastante a su forma de ser. Y llegada a esta conclusión cualquier persona pensaría en que el chiquillo es un monstruo bipolar que irradia terror. Pero la situación es más humilde de lo que se piensa. Es tan fácil que se podría leer hasta con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los hombres tratan de entender lo que no necesita entenderse es cuando les sobrevienen una serie de problemas que no están preparados para afrontar. Además está el punto de que ambos son del sexo masculino, según sus genes y ciertas partes en la entrepierna que las chicas –ya sea por una injusticia de la naturaleza o el dictamen de algún dios- no tienen; por ello mismo supone que debería ser más factible el entendimiento y la comprensión.

Y es que Yuu puede pasar del enojo a la felicidad en una fracción de segundo, además de reponerse con gran habilidad a sus fracasos. Por tanto lo único que debe saber Azusa es que Yuuichirou busca diversión, atención y sobre todo admiración por parte de segundos y hasta terceros, solo eso y que bastará con que haga algo increíble (no precisamente alguna jugada) para que esté frente a él cantándole mil y un alabanzas.

Pero es por su simpleza misma que Hanai no puede evitar cuestionarse tantas cosas. Lo fácil le perturba y no se cree del todo que Tajima sea precisamente sencillo de entender. Sin embargo cuando ve su relación con Mihashi (otro a quien no advierte para nada) es cuando todos esos fundamentos profundos se van por el drenaje.

¿Qué tiene ese par que se logra comprender a la perfección?, está seguro que esa expresión que ahora mismo tiene Abe es de frustración y lo sabe divinamente porque él la comparte aunque no suele externarlo.

― ¿Cómo es que entiende lo que dice? ―

Ha soltado a la par con Takaya, al parecer no solo es él quien observa a detalle la relación que sostienen Ren y Yuuichirou.

― Es increíble la comunicación que tienen entre sí ―

Comenta más a su pesar que aliviado por el hecho de que al menos dos de los integrantes que tiene a su mando se complementen estupendamente.

― Tajima ―

― ¿Huh? ―

― ¿Cuál es su método para entablar una charla con Mihashi? ―

― Ha―a, no lo sé; lo mismo digo ―

Ambos suspiran, cansados de tanto pensar así como de contemplar esa relación llena de energía que les es imposible seguir.

Y la diferencia entre Abe y él, es que mientras el cátcher cela las habilidades de habla de ese pequeño bateador, él se crispa al saberse menos capaz de acercarse a Yuuichirou (aunque sea para darle una orden) que ese retraído e introvertido de Mihashi.

La obsesión, porque lo es, que tiene hacia ese hiperactivo —así como escandaloso bateador— se le ha salido de control.

Ahora mismo está siendo dominado por completo de forma indirecta (peor aún) por ese chiquillo de pecas.

Si tuviera el suficiente cabello se lo revolvería un par de veces como muestra de su desesperación, pero ahora lo único que puede hacer es lloriquear internamente mientras el otro pasa de sí con suma facilidad.

― _¿Esto es lo que se siente cuando no eres correspondido?_ ―

Se ruboriza solo de planteárselo así, pero es que no puede hacerlo de otra manera ya que precisamente su admiración hacia Yuuichirou es muy similar a cuando se está enamorado.

Niega.

No puede sentir amor hacia Tajima, admiración posiblemente, pero ¿amor?

― _¿Será el monstruoso poder que tiene que me hace sentirme así?_ ―

Divagar también se ha vuelto una afición últimamente. Aunque es cierto que el poder que ejerce ese niño sobre los demás es bastante poderoso; un ejemplo sería cuando dentro de un partido la situación se torna difícil conllevándoles a un estado de tensión extrema en la cual solo basta una de sus sonrisas confiadas o un guiño de ojo para esfumarla. Ya ni decir un: '_Yo me haré cargo o soy capaz de batear cualquier cosa que me lancen_' para producirle una especie de orgasmo a todo el equipo, incluyéndolo.

Cansado de escuchar sus quejas internas, se dejó caer sobre los asientos debajo de esa gran lona que suele resguardarle del sol durante los días de entrenamiento (como el de hoy). Está agobiado de continuar con sus cavilaciones sobre la habilidad de ese chiquillo, al igual que de estarse cuestionando que es ese sentimiento que se le anida en el pecho cada vez que lo piensa o ve.

― Tajima ―

Pronuncia con pesadez.

― ¿Sí? ―

― ¿Eh? ―

Se levanta de un salto para mirar con terror al otro.

¿Desde cuándo estaba allí?, ¡Dios! No supo cuando fue que se movió. Ni tampoco en qué momento Abe le había dejado solo. En ese mismo instante sintió como toda la sangre de su cabeza se concentraba en los pies, enfriándole el rostro por completo, además de que por poco y hubiera conocido la sensación de cuando el esfínter se dilata en momentos de sumo estrés o miedo como dijeran en la clase de fisiología.

Tartamudeo un par de cosas sin sentido mientras sentía como un fuerte calambre en el estómago le recorría.

― ¿Huh? ―

Tampoco supo el momento en que el pequeño había acercado tanto su rostro que parecía querer besarlo. Bueno, eso fue lo que a Hanai le pareció. Pero en realidad lo que hacía Yuuichirou era otra cosa.

― _¿Q-qué tanto me mira?_ ―

Le estaban analizando, como si tratara de encontrar algún indicio que le confirmara cierta hipótesis que ahora mismo en ese cerebro se estaba formulando. Por igual, Hanai trataba de hacer algo semejante, aunque el tener tan cerca al infante le bloqueaba todas las vías factibles de razonamiento.

La tensión terminó por disiparse cuando Yuuchirou se apartó de este, pero no duro mucho el relajamiento de Hanai debido a que ahora Tajima parecía especialmente contento; aunque en otro momento habría matado porque esa sonrisa se la dedicara en algún partido antes de su turno al bate, en ese mismo instante tenía toda la intención de querer borrársela sin importar si para conseguirlo tuviera que usar el guante.

― Lo sé ―

Soltó tan seguro que hizo estremecer al capitán.

― _¡¿Lo sabe?!_ ―

Ahora sí que el evitar el pánico no parecía tarea sencilla. Las manos no tardaron en llegar hasta su ―poco― cabello mientras gritaba sin parar en su interior sobre su desgracia, pero antes de que siguiera con la tortura china infringida por el mismo, su psique pareció apiadarse de él soltándole a manera de calmante una pregunta.

― ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ―

Dejo de agarrarse la cabeza para mirarlo con profunda seriedad, probando encontrar la respuesta en esa mirada pícara.

― ¡Já!, es más que obvio ―

El chico giro lo suficiente para volverse hacia los demás compañeros, inhalo a profundidad para poder así soltar todo con un grito:

― ¡HANAI ESTÁ CAGADO DE MIEDO POR NUESTRO PRÓXIMO ENCUENTRO! ―

Todos se quedaron callados como si quisieran que la frase dicha por Tajima resonara a manera de eco en todo el campo de juego. Fue entonces que Mizutani soltó una carcajada para liberar a los demás de las ganas contenidas de poderse burlar sin pudor alguno de su capitán.

― T-A-J-I-M-A ―

Pronunció entre dientes demostrando así la ira que le había generado ese comentario tan impropio. No tardó en lanzarse sobre Yuuichirou; buscando vengarse, lo aprenso por detrás del cuello para intentar asfixiarlo.

El niñito parecía más divertido que nunca hasta que la presión de Azusa terminó por asustarlo; comenzaba a complicársele el respirar. Azul sería el color indicado para describir el matiz ahora mismo en ese rostro infantil y pecoso; a este paso Hanai terminaría con el ídolo del equipo. Tajima empezó a resistirse y a tratar de encontrar la manera de soltarse de ese abrazo asfixiante.

― ¡H-Hanai-_kun_, Tajima-_kun_ no puede respirar! ¡S-suéltalo! ―

Repentinamente el pitcher ya estaba colgado de su cintura tratando de ayudar al cuarto bateador; las manos de Ren si que eran fuertes, _demasiado, _y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

― Ug-, Mihashi me estas so-… focando ―

Dijo al sentir un intenso espasmo acompañado de dolor invadirle la espina dorsal. Ese acto provocó que soltara inmediatamente a Tajima para enseguida encorvarse hacia atrás. Jamás habría deseado ser víctima de esas manitas que para muchos parecían de niña pero que para él eran una especie de arma asesina; desde luego después de una charla sobre la condición de Mihashi con Abe.

Mientras se quejaba vio como el introvertido lanzador se acercó a Yuuichirou. Lucía preocupado, o más bien asustado. Sí, se había pasado; pero es que no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por lo que gritara Tajima.

Comenzó a reprenderse internamente por su poco autocontrol, él como el capitán debía mostrar madurez, tolerancia y paciencia, sobre todo ésta última; ¿y que había hecho hace poco?, desechar absolutamente todo para embestir al niño.

Si que era un idiota.

Seguía flagelándose hasta que una vocecilla lo sacó de su castigo.

― ¡Oi! ―

No cabía duda, ese timbre no era otro más que el de Yuu.

― No te preocupes, ganaremos, definitivamente lo haremos ―

Allí estaba: esa actitud confiada, segura e increíble; la misma que le provocaba un temblor gracioso en las piernas, un sonrojo en las mejillas y una relajación tan extrema que era capaz de tirarse en ese momento sobre el duro suelo y dormir como un neonato.

― Lo sé, lo haremos. Ganaremos ―

Ambos se miraron fijamente, tratándose como si fueran una especie de trotamundos que habían viajado por décadas sobre la tierra y estuviesen ahora mismo intercambiando filosofías que forjaran sus vidas así como su temple.

― Por cierto, lo siento ―

― ¿Eh? ―

No podía creerlo, de verdad que no; ahora mismo, en ese momento ¿Tajima se había ruborizado? Negó un par de veces antes. Tenía que ser una broma, una jodida y pésima broma de su cansada visión.

― Yo también ―

Se dijo al ver como el otro ya estaba cotorreando animosamente con Mihashi y que obviamente no había escuchado su réplica.

Pero no, ¿por qué engañarse?, definitivamente lo que vio fue real, pero desde luego que Tajima jamás lo admitiría —bueno probablemente lo haría entre lágrimas después de haber sido avergonzado por el simple hecho de haber sido captado en un momento de debilidad, aunque el realmente era un sujeto emocional—, y él, siendo Hanai jamás confesaría haberlo visto.

Volvió a las bancas pero esta ocasión para tomar su bate; tal vez un par de strikes lo sacarían de sus insanas deducciones y le mostrarían la claridad de esos sentimientos que empezaban a salir a flote.

* * *

**終**


End file.
